Sinergia
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Oliver cree, y con mucha razón, que la vida era muy irónica.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **[Capítulo Único:** Sinergia

Oliver cree, y con mucha razón, que la vida era irónica, muy irónica.

Había conocido a Barry Allen casi por accidente, un infortunio que por mucho tiempo deseo que nunca hubiese sucedido. Pues él ya tenía demasiado sobre su espalda como para agregarle a su vida a un niño; un muchacho hiperactivo y torpe que no dejaba de hacerle preguntas y que, para colmo, era un extraño fanboy de Arrow. _Estúpido_ , no se suponía que Arrow tuviera fans. Arrow no necesitaba fans.

Pero Oliver calló todo, porque necesita, de alguna extraña y retorcida manera, la ayuda de ese molesto niño que nunca dejaba de sonreír ¿Porqué lo hacía? Le molestaba que sonriera tanto, su entusiasmo le molestaba. Todo lo que representaba Barry le molestaba. Si el muchacho tan solo se mantuviese callado y quieto, tal vez Oliver hubiera gustado de su ayuda.

Pero aquello no sucedió.

Luego, cuando por fin creyó dejar al forense atrás y no volverlo a ver, ya que Oliver no tenía pensado - _nunca_ \- pisar Central City, lo secuestraron y Barry lo rescató a pesar de todo. A pesar de su maltrato, su frialdad y el obvio desagrado hacia él, el chico lo ayudo. Porque eso era lo correcto y porque - _no se sorprendía realmente_ \- Barry era una buena persona, a diferencia de él.

Su travesía y alianza había terminado mejor de lo que había creído. Con todos a salvo y con un regalo por parte del castaño: Una máscara que conservó.

Luego, Barry entró en coma.

Una gran furia corrió por sus venas al enterarse, pensando en miles de escenarios donde el ojiverde era asaltado. Imágenes donde el inofensivo muchacho era atacado por hijos de puta para tomar lo poco que llevaba encima, porque no se debía ser muy inteligente para saber que Barry era una persona sencilla, humilde, que no debería tener más que unos treinta dolares en su pantalón y un móvil que había dejado de estar de moda. Hijos de puta que ya estaba deseando poder hacerles una visita, una que Arrow tampoco quería perderse, y clavarles a cada uno de ellos flechas. Una por cada daño que le habían hecho al chico.

Pero no. No había sido nada de eso, nada de lo que su mente estaba demostrándole con lujo de detalles. Horribles imágenes de un hecho que no había ocurrido pero que el millonario repudiaba con asco.

Un accidente, un rayo más precisamente, había golpeado al chico en su trabajo.

Y eso, lamentablemente, no era algo del cual Arrow pudiera vengarse.

Por lo que simplemente dejó que su propia vida siguiera su curso. Con su tarea de mantener la ciudad a salvo y su teatro como Oliver Queen, aquel Playboy que no hubiese parecido cambiar a pesar de lo que había vivido.

Barry había quedado en una parte olvidada de su mente, un recuerdo más al que Oliver trataba de no invocar seguido. Pero cuando menos se lo pensó, el menor volvió tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez.

Los extraños sucesos ocurridos en Central City, de personas con poderes o casos extraños de desapariciones; habían tenido sin cuidado a Arrow.

Claro, eso era antes de que Barry volviese a aparecer en su vida y Oliver se viese en la necesidad - _la obligación, después de todo debía devolverle el favor_ \- de ayudarlo con su nueva condición: Metahumano.

Ayudar a Barry, Flash, no había sido tan sencillo como se lo hubiera pensado antes. No se comparaba en nada cuando entrenaba con Roy y Diggle. Oliver no había tenido la oportunidad de pelear con alguien con superpoderes, mucho menos de alguien que pudiese llamar "amigo".

Porque por mucho que a Barry le doliese, era la verdad. Oliver no lo veía como un amigo. Solo era una vuelta de favores, pagar la deuda que Arrow tenía con aquel forense que le había ayudado hacia más de nueve meses. El rubio sólo iba a entrenarlo lo mejor que podía, con sus propias técnicas y métodos, a su manera. Convertiría al forense en el héroe que deseaba ser, el ángel guardián que Central City tanto necesitaba por culpa de aquellos super humanos.

Pero Oliver estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a equivocarse. De admitir cuando estaba equivocado, y respecto a Barry se había equivocado. Lo admitía. Tampoco fuese como si nunca se lo hubiera pensado.

Barry Allen había sido una de las pocas personas que lo había - _y trataba_ \- bien. Una de las pocas que veía al verdadero Oliver Queen y que al mismo tiempo creía que Arrow era un héroe. Y no entendía por que aquel muchacho no veía al asesino que era, en el que se había convertido, pero no le importaba.

Con el tiempo, Barry - _Flash_ \- se había convertido en su aliado y hombre de confianza. Su socio.

Oliver sabía que podía contarle a Barry lo que fuese, cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado en su vida, que el chico le escucharía sin chistar; sin juzgarlo por sus acciones.

Ese torpe médico forense que había llegado a su ciudad con un caso que no existía se había convertido en uno de los pocos a amigos verdaderos que tenía.

Y a pesar de los problemas de ambos, cada uno con sus propios demonios a los cuales enfrentar - _Ra's al Ghul, Reverse-Flash, la Liga de Asesinos, el falso Wells, Malcom, Zoom, Damian, Vandal Savage-_ supieron seguir unidos. Como si fueran ellos dos contra el mundo.

Después de todo, solo ellos sabian como se sentía el otro. Todas esas dudas, el temor a fallar.

¿Cuando fue que su relación cambio? ¿Cuando dio ese giro drástico en el cual la visión de amistad y confidencia paso a ser algo más?

No lo recuerda, pues su relación con Barry siempre fue la misma. Las sonrisas y los abrazos que el menor le regalaba siempre fueron los mismos. Por lo cual, Oliver no es capaz de ver aquel punto de ruptura donde indicar el momento exacto en el que las cosas cambiaron. No lo sabe.

Lo único que sabe, que entiende, es que de pronto sus charlas y encuentros se alargaban más de lo necesario al igual que los abrazos que se dedicaban al verse y despedirse. Que sin importar la hora, día u ocasión, siempre habría tiempo para el otro; fuera verse o simplemente mensajeandose como adolescentes. Aunque el único joven de ellos fuese Barry.

A Oliver, al principio, le asusta ¿Como no lo haría? Barry se había convertido en alguien muy preciado para él, las cosas entre ellos tomaban un rumbo cada vez más íntimo y eso lo hacia flaquear.

Sus ideas de tomar distancia con el Metahumano se vienen abajo cuando Barry lo besa después de su pelea con King Shark.

Una presión de labios que Oliver devuelve con entusiasmo.

Luego de eso, se besan cada vez que tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Besos inocentes, débiles, apasionados, castos y lujuriosos. A veces era Barry quien lo inicia, otras era Oliver quien se acercaba al menor para tomar su delgada cintura y reclamar su boca.

Al principio eran solo eso, besos. Luego simplemente no pudieron evitar caer.

Las salidas solo ellos dos al Big Belly Burger, las noches de películas en el loft o tardes de sentirse acompañado en el pequeño apartamento de Barry.

La relación cambio entre ambos, pero aquello no quería decir que Oliver estuviera seguro de lo que hacían. Después de todo no podía evitar comparar lo que tenía con Barry con sus antiguas relaciones: Felicity, Laurel, Sam y Helena.

Se sentía inseguro y lo último que deseaba era hacer algo de lo cual iba arrepentirse luego. Y de verdad no deseaba arruinar por completo su relación con el velocista, no deseaba alejarlo de su lado.

Luego, Barry se entregó a él.

Un acto de amor por parte del chico. Una muestra de entrega total por su parte, dejando ver cuanto confiaba en su persona.

Y aquella noche Oliver le hizo suyo, con todo el amor que aún aguardaba en su interior. Con ese cariño que aún su vida como Green Arrow no le había robado.

Con ese cariño que solo le pertenecía a Barry.

De aquella noche les siguieron muchas otras. Muchas donde el amor de Oliver por ese Metahumano no hacia más que crecer.

Por que la vida era irónica.

Y ella había querido que Oliver Queen profanase un amor sincero y profundo por Barry Allen.

〰〰〰

Sinergia: es el suceso en el cual varios factores actúan en conjunto para producir algo mucho más grande


End file.
